truebloodspamfandomcom-20200214-history
Pam/Season 5
Pam arrives at Sookie's house looking for Eric Northman. Upon seeing a dead Debbie Pelt and Tara Thornton, she smirks and is about to turn to leave before Lafayette stops her. He asks her to turn Tara into a vampire, even though Tara hates vamps. Pam says she doesn't even like Tara, since the two has had a grudge since Season 4. Sookie says she will "owe" Pam one. All Pam is concerned about is having her relationship mended with Eric, and Sookie agrees. Pam bites her wrist and let's her blood drip into Tara's mouth. Later, she holds Tara while in the ground. Pam complains that Tara smells. Lafayette and Sookie cover them with dirt. The following night Pam emerges first, then Tara, who lunges after Sookie. (Episode: "Turn! Turn! Turn!") Sookie is ragged around her backyard, like a rag doll, by Tara. Pam, laughing at the situation with Tara, she finally helps Lafayette and Sookie by pulling Tara off of Sookie's neck. She then orders her, as her maker, not to bite either of them. She throws Tara into Sookie's house before returning to Fangtasia. She cannot find Eric. She begins to recall their first meeting. Pam is seen as a Madam in a brotherl in 1905 San Francisco. When one of her girls, Claire, does not return she enters the room to find her slain in bed. Later, while walking during the night alone, she is attacked. The man puts a knife to her, and as he does, Eric swoops in and slashes his throat. He is obviously smitten with Pam, telling her how lovely her dress is. He apologizes for the mess and gives her money to cover the cost of it. Eric vanishes in vampire speed. (Episode: "Authority Always Wins") Sookie approaches Pam at Fangtasia, begging her to summon Tara. However, Pam is more worried about Eric who has been missing for days. Pam violently rejects Sookie's request pushes her across the room, into a nearby table. Sookie retalitates and uses her fairy power of Photokinesis to blast Pam across the room, into a wall. This suprises both the customers and Pam. She is later seen sleeping and dreaming about her early life when she first met Eric. In her flashback, Pam shows Eric many of the whores to choose from at the brothel, but he responds by telling her he came for her. A little later, a newly turned Bill is seen devouring a woman who has been glamored by Lorena. Eric busts in and throws Lorena against the wall, smashing a mirror. Pam observes from the doorway. Bill tries to attack Eric but fails since his newly acquired vampire strength is not as powerful as Eric's. Eric is fascinated that Lorena has "procreated". Lorena intervenes, begging Eric to spare Bill as he is new and doesn't understand. Eric complies; Lorena thanks him and Eric tells her to thank Pam instead. Pam tells them they owe $500 for every girl they've drained, Lorena apologizes yet again, and she and Bill both leave. Pam and Eric share a passionate kiss. Back in the real world, Pam is seen crying blood during her sleep. Later, while making more than friendly conversation with a customer at Fangtasia, she recognizes Hoyt and chats with him. She tells him he's trying too hard, and that the people at Fangtasia are going to "eat him alive." He tells her that's what he wants, and she has another flashback to her past. In the flashback, her and Eric are cuddling in bed. She asks him to turn her into a vampire, and he rejects, telling her that it is a huge responsibility. She persists and he continues to reject the idea. In a desperate act of attention, she cuts her wrists, telling Eric he can either turn her or he can watch her die. After some serious internal debate, he decides to turn her. Tara breaks in to a tanning salon, and goes into a tanning bed, attemping to kill herself, because she'd rather be dead than to be a vampire. Pam senses that she is in danger and says out loud, "You stupid bitch," as it cuts to black. (Episode: "Whatever I Am, You Made Me") Pam shows up at the salon just in time to save Tara from killing herself. Tara tells Pam that she cannot live as a vampire and attempts to kill herself again when Pam warned her not to do it again. As Tara's maker, Pam commands Tara not to ever do it again. An angry Tara turns off the tanning bed soon after. Pam heads back to Fangtasia with Tara. She screams at Ginger for closing earlier than the usual time. When she asks where everyone was, Eric was sitting on his chair, telling Pam it was him who closed early. Pam shook with relief seeing her Maker back and says no apologies necessary between the two from their previous problems and let bygones be bygones. After noticing Bill was present, Pam told Eric of her new progeny, Tara, and told him he was a grandfather. Disinterested, Eric asks Bill a moment alone with Pam. Eric interrogates Pam, he chokes her and calls her a liar and demands to know where Russell is. Pam assures him that she would never betray or hurt Eric and would die a thousand times before she would do such a thing. Eric calls her a fool, for that. Pam says that if she means so little to him, then why keep her around. Pam demands Eric to release her if he is more trusting of Bill and Alcide rather than her. Pam wakes up from her coffin. Eric comes downstairs and has a talk with her. As they sit on the stairs, he tells her that searching for Russell is a suicide mission and even if they find Russell, he and Bill will still be facing treason. When she asks about Eric's friends within the Authority, Eric tells her he had a friend. Eric then tells her that either Russell or the Authority will end him and doesn't want her there. When she says he wants to, he still denies her and says that he has to release her, because needs her to live once he dies. Pam begins to cry saying she understands and accepts. Eric then hesitates, but eventually releases her from their blood bond. Pam begins to cry and hugs Eric. Eric says that she is still his child and that she was born into greatness. He reminds her that she is also a Maker now and that their blood will continue to thrive. Pam then wakes Tara up. Pam has a human girl, named Melanie, with her and tells Tara to feed on her. Tara refuses, but Melanie says it's okay and doesn't mind being fed on. Pam commands Tara to feed on her. As Tara begins to feed, Pam shows Tara how to properly feed without killing her. Pam also soothes Tara and says that she is now on top of the food chain. Tara continues to feed. (Episode: "We'll Meet Again") Tara walks around Fangatsia, with Pam's clothes, and get's many stares. Pam looks on. Tara smiles at the attention, but frownes when she reaches Pam. Pam half-copliments Tara, and Tara comments that her new clothes are of drag-queen quality. Pam gives her a towel and tells her to take the first shift as a bartender. Tara is suprised at the idea and Pam tells her that since Fangtasia is her's and they are under staff, and as Pam's progeny, she has to. Putting two-and-two together, Tara concludes that she is Pam's slave, and Pam relpies "pretty much." Tara serves drinks, when a fangbanger comes up and askes Tara is she new to Fangtasia. Tara bits her in vamp speed, and Pam rushes out the second she does, and press Tara against the wall. The fangbanger falls over the counter, face first. Pam tells Tara never to feed of a human in public again, and if she tries to hurt Fangtasia, Pam will silver her and lock her in a coffin and let her rot for a millenia. Pam lets Tara go and walks away. (Episode: "Let's Boot and Rally") See Also * Pam/Season 1 * Pam/Season 2 * Pam/Season 3 * Pam/Season 4 Category:Moments Category:Seasons